Darkness Envelops
by Kylee Carr
Summary: Kyle gets kidnapped, turns into a demon spawn, and starts to murder the inhabitants of South Park. Will anyone be able to stop him? Rated M for disturbing scenes and foul language. Enjoy!


**Darkness Envelops**

**Chapter 1: When you're alone…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park, but I do own some South Park DVDs, also, I own the idea for this story. Enjoy! ^^**

**-line-**

Kyle whipped his head around to look behind him. No one was there as far as he could tell. Something wasn't right, and hadn't been for the past few months or so. At first he thought it was just his imagination, then he thought his friends were play some sort of sick cruel joke on him, but they weren't. The only thing he could possibly think of was that he was becoming paranoid and crazy like Tweek.

In any case, Kyle's best friend Stan had noticed Kyle's slightly erratic behavior. Kyle was always looking over his shoulder now a days, and never seemed to want to be alone. Lately, he was always sleeping over at someone's house, and insisted that they always be in contact with him 24/7. Stan knew something was up, but it seemed as if Kyle had no idea either. Finally, Stan got up the nerve to ask just what the fuck was going on.

"Kyle? Dude, are you okay?" he asked. Kyle quickly looked at the black haired boy and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't exactly like the dark is all." Said Kyle whose eyes occasionally darted around as he said this. Stan shook his head.

"No, everything's not alright, Ky." He put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Kyle jumped a little bit. "You've kind of been acting like Tweek lately. You've been clingy and looking over your shoulder a lot."

"Well, ummm…" Kyle looked at the ground. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Kyle, I'm your best friend. Something's obviously got you worried and I want to know what it is!" Stan said as he looked at the other boy with pleading eyes. "Kyle, please tell me what's wrong so we can solve the situation together, okay?"

Kyle thought for a few moments. Stan did have a point, he _was_ his best friend and therefore should be able to tell him _anything_, correct? On the other hand, Stan has not believed him before, like that instance when Cartman had actually tried to kill all the Jews in Colorado. Stan said Cartman was too stupid and lazy to do that, but no… Cartman actually killed his cousin Kyle (which to be honest, Kyle didn't really like him), and then tried to kill him. It was only when Stan and Kenny were passing by on their bikes did they notice that there was a giant mass grave in the middle of the town and the Broflovski's were lined up along the rim of it. Kyle took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't think I'm crazy!"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay…" started Kyle. "Lately it seems like there is someone… no… a _group _of someone following me. I'm afraid they're out to kill me, so that's why I'm afraid to be alone anymore."

"Have you seen this group of people?" asked Stan.

"No, I haven't. I know they're there though. I can see their eyes following me at night and I can hear their whispers in my head! I can't make out what they're saying though, but I know they want me…"

"But why would they want you?" asked Stan. He wanted to believe Kyle, really he did, but it was sounding a little bit like Kyle was losing his marbles.

"I don't know!" exclaimed the red haired boy. "I just know that they do and that they've been stalking me for months now. Stan, I can't take it anymore!"

Stan stood in silence for a while. He looked at the beautiful pure white snow falling in the air and watched his breath. He sighed.

"Kyle… Maybe you should talk to a… professional about this."

"I'm not crazy Stan!" Kyle cried out. He knew Stan wouldn't believe him. Heck, he knew Stan was the kind of guy that wouldn't believe in Mr. Hankey, unless he hadn't seen him with his own eyes. Kyle gave up. They were at Stan's front door now. "Stan, I'm going to go. You obviously don't believe me, so I'm just going to go."

"Ky…"

"Just call me as soon as you get in on my cell, okay? I want to make it home safe."

"Yeah, I'll call." Said Stan worried about his friend's mental state. "Be careful getting home, okay?"

"I will be I can assure you of that."

Stan walked through his front door and took his cell phone out from his jean pocket. There was only 1 bar left and it was flashing. His phone would die soon. 'If it does that, I'll just get to the cordless and quickly call his cell from there.' He thought as he dialed Kyle's number.

"Thanks for calling." Said Kyle who quickly answered.

"Yeah, well I don't let my friends down." Said Stan as he made his way over to the cordless. It wasn't there. Stan started searching high and low for the phone.

"Uh-huh."

"I know you're mad… I'm sorry okay?" said Stan knowing full well that his friend was pissed at him and if it weren't for the fact that he was acting totally Tweekish, he would not be talking to him right now. "Look, Ky… My cell's gonna die soon, but if I can find where ever the hell Shelly put the cordless, I'll call you from there."

"Just find it soon, okay?" said Kyle, his voice full of worry.

"I will, just… just keep talking okay?"

"Okay…" said Kyle. "So… wasn't that funny when Kenny tried to hit on the girl, but her boyfriend showed up?"

"Yeah, hilarious!" said Stan. 'Where the fuck was that phone.'

"I thought he was gonna beat Kenny to a pulp! Thankfully we were there to st-"

Silence.

"Crap! Where is that phone?!" Stan wondered out loud. His cell just died and he just could not find that other phone. "Dammit!"

"-op it though, huh?" laughed Kyle. He paused. He stopped walking. "Stan? His phone must've died."

Kyle quickly hung up the phone so that Stan could call him from the house phone. 'Providing he's found it though.' Kyle decided to continue walking.

He suddenly stopped and turned around. He could've sworn he heard footsteps behind him just now. He quickened his pace.

He stopped again and turned around quickly this time. Was that just a shadowy figure he saw running into those bushes? He started to run.

He had to stop to put his hand to his ears. The whispers were back, and getting increasingly louder and louder until…

… silence.

Kyle opened his eyes and stood up. He took a step forward, but was grabbed from behind. He tried to scream, but was cut off by a piece of dirty cloth. He could smell the chlorophyll, but something else was mixed into it…. More like, two somethings…

Kyle tried to fight off his assailant, but the attacker was much too strong for him. Kyle's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Finally, he had no choice but to give up. His legs buckled beneath him and his eyes closed as his body went limp. He passed out just before his phone rang…

"Come on Ky… pick up…" said Stan anxiously. He was starting to worry as this was the third time he had tried to call, but Kyle wouldn't answer. Finally Stan decided to call Kenny. He figured that if Kyle was mad at him and wouldn't pick up, maybe he'd pick up his phone if Kenny called.

"Hey Stan! Sup?" asked Kenny cheerfully on the other end.

"Kenny, this is very important. You have to call Kyle and make sure he's okay."

"Okay…does this have to do with his behaviour lately?" Kenny asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah. He's paranoid, and hearing voices too. I think he may try to hurt himself." Said Stan. "What's more is he's pissed at me for even suggesting that he was crazy so he won't pick up when I call him."

"Okay. I'll call him, and I'll call you back to update you."

"Okay, thanks Ken."

"Right, talk to you soon." Said Kenny before he hung up.

Stan waited for Kenny to call back as he paced back and forth in the living room. He was glad his other family members were out of the house then, or they'd be think HE was crazy. Stan looked at his watch. 5 minutes had gone by and still no word from Kenny. Stan was just about to Kenny up himself, when the phone rang.

"Well it's about goddamn time Kenny!"

"Uh Stan…" said Kenny sounding rather worried on the other line. "Stan, Kyle won't answer his phone for me either. Should we go look for him? I'm kind of worried about him too."

"Yeah, meet me at my house ASAP."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

The two boys hung up. Stan was really worried now. He thought Kyle may have tried to commit suicide as most crazy people do. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Kyle had indeed been kidnapped and didn't know that the next time he saw his super best friend, that it wouldn't quite be his super best friend anymore.

**-line-**

**A/N: So how'd you enjoy the first chapter from my new story? Also, in addition to more chapters of this story and SP: Another, please expect updated chapters from hiatus stories and a new story… my first Collab with Awesome-QueenHetalia 13! Please review, favorite, and follow both this story and me, Kylee Carr! ^^**


End file.
